Ai no Uta
by Ejey Series
Summary: Aku rela melakukan apapun asalkan aku bisa mendengar suaramu lagi, Alyss/Ya, sejak hari itu, Alyss seakan berubah menjadi orang lain/Crack-pairing/Warning inside!


"_Aku bisa bertemu dengannya lagi!_

_Biarkan aku ke tempatnya!"_

* * *

**Ejey Series Present**

**Ai no Uta**

Disclaimers

**Pandora Hearts—Jun Mochizuki**

**Parallel Hearts—Fiction Junction**

**Everytime You Kissed Me—Emily Bindiger**

**WARNING: SANGAT OOC, ABAL, GAJE & **_**SINETRON**_**-**_**ISM**_

* * *

Aku sedang menyibakkan gorden putih gading yang menutupi jendela ketika kudengar suara sayup-sayup dari balik punggungku. Kudapati kau yang terbaring di balik balutan selimut bermotif lavender telah membuka mata. Aku tersenyum dan kuhampiri kau.

"Kau sudah bangun, Alyss." gumamku seraya memperbaiki posisi bantal supaya kau bisa bersandar dengan nyaman. Ketika jari-jariku menyisir helaian rambut putih panjangmu, wangi buah plum hitam merebak ke udara—wangi rambutmu.

Kau diam seribu bahasa, tak sekalipun bibirmu bergerak untuk merespon ucapanku. Sorot matamu melayang jauh, ke arah laut biru yang membentang luas di balik jendela. Di ufuk timur, sang mentari menampakkan wajahnya dengan sedikit malu-malu, terbukti dari cercahan-cercahan cahayanya yang hanya menembus beberapa dari sekian banyak awan yang tergantung di langit.

"Ah, kau mau jalan-jalan, Alyss? Kurasa cuaca hari ini akan sangat cocok untuk jalan-jalan di luar." ujarku seraya mengusap-usap kepalamu.

Lagi-lagi, kau hanya terdiam. Tiada kata yang terucap dari bibirmu. Tiada gerak yang menyiratkan kau akan menanggapi kata-kataku. Aku tersenyum samar, berusaha menyembunyikan kerutan yang menghiasi dahiku juga perasaan getir yang tersimpan dalam dadaku.

"Break, kau di dalam?" Suara seorang gadis mengalihkan fokusku. Ketika aku menolehkan kepala, seorang gadis berambut _brunette_ sudah berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Oh, Alice. Kau sudah datang." ujarku ketika gadis itu melangkah masuk. Alice duduk di tepi ranjangmu, ia terdiam sejenak sebelum mengelus pipimu dengan lembut.

"Hei, Alyss. Aku datang." Kalimat itu mengawali sapaan Alice padamu di hari ini.

Gadis itu terdiam selama beberapa jenak, seolah menunggumu mengatakan sesuatu. Ia hanya mendesah ketika melihatmu tak kunjung membuka mulut. Tangan Alice menggenggam tangan kananmu, meremas-remasnya dengan gelisah seraya memangggil namamu sekali lagi, mengucap selamat pagi padamu.

Namun reaksi yang kau tunjukkan selalu sama. Kau tak bicara, tak juga bergeming.

Kali ini rasa sedih bercampur putus asa itu terpeta dengan jelas di figur Alice. Mata Alice memejam, ia menempelkan punggung tangan saudari kembarnya di dahinya, berusaha meredakan rasa frustasi yang menghentak-hentak dadanya.

Keheningan itu berlanjut hingga beberapa menit kemudian. Keheningan yang tak nyaman, memberatkan nurani siapapun yang merasakannya. Tak terkecuali Alice dan aku.

Siapa yang tak miris melihatmu hanya terbaring di atas tempat tidur, dengan tatapan mata yang hampa seperti itu? Biarpun matamu mengarah padaku, pada Alice, maupun pada laut, aku bisa melihat jelas lubang besar yang menganga dalam hatimu. Lubang besar yang mengeyahkan cahaya matamu entah ke mana.

Meski badanmu ada di sini, di hadapanku, tidak demikian dengan jiwamu. Jiwamu seakan mati, meninggalkan badan tempatnya bersemayan selama ini.

Ke mana jiwa itu pergi? Ke mana cahaya itu lenyap? Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu masih belum kutemukan jawabannya hingga kini. Aku terus mencari dan mencari, menggali setiap kemungkinan yang terpikir olehku. Setiap detik, setiap menit, aku berdoa dan memohon pada Tuhan. Tapi tak ada satupun usahaku yang berhasil menutupi lubang hatimu.

Apa yang harus kulakukan? Ke mana lagi aku harus mencari jawaban?

.

.

.

"Kemarin bagaimana? Apa dia mau makan?" tanya Alice dengan nada cemas yang amat kentara.

Kami berdua sedang berada di ruang tengah, membicarakan kondisi dirimu yang tak membaik juga, walau satu bulan sebentar lagi berlalu.

Aku menumpukan kedua sikuku di lutut, jari-jari tanganku saling mengait. Jujur saja, aku tak ingin mengingat kondisimu belakangan ini. Aku tak ingin mengingat kepahitan itu lagi.

Aku menggelengkan kepala. "Dia tidak mau makan. Kalaupun makan, hanya beberapa sendok saja."

Alice mendesah, menyandarkan punggungnya yang terasa berat ke sofa. "Bagaimana ini? Kalau begitu terus, dia bisa sakit."

"Kurasa dia takkan sakit..." bisikku lirih.

Alice tiba-tiba menegakkan tubuhnya, tatapannya menegang. "Lalu kau mau membiarkan dia begitu terus? Maksudmu apa, Break?" tanyanya dengan suara bergetar.

"Karena sejak awal hatinya sudah 'mati'... Dia takkan bisa merasakan apapun... Baik sakit, sedih, senang... dia takkan merasakan semua itu..." Kupejamkan mata, kubayangkan sosokmu yang terbaring di tempat tidur dengan sorot mata kosong.

"Hatinya sudah 'mati', ya?" Alice kembali bersandar, ditutupinya kedua matanya dengan tangan kanan. "Hahaha..." Alice tertawa getir. "kau benar, Break. Sejak saat itu, ya?"

Ya. Hari ketika satu-satunya kebahagiaan milikmu direnggut oleh sang dewi takdir.

Sekelebatan memori itu memenuhi benakku. Jeritanmu yang seolah menyayat kulit dan mengiris nadi, tangisanmu mengalir tiada henti, serta tanganmu yang terangkat ke depan, seakan berusaha menggapai dirinya yang sudah tak terjangkau lagi.

Kau terus menjerit dan menjerit, seiring dengan air matamu yang mengalir turun.

"Aku akan menyiapkan sarapan. Kau mau mengajaknya jalan-jalan, kan? Cepatlah, sebelum mataharinya meninggi." Alice beranjak dari pergi ke dapur.

Biasanya Alice akan menangis bila kami bicara tentang 'hari itu'.

Tapi tadi Alice tidak menangis.

Apa karena dia sudah terbiasa atau karena... air matanya memang sudah terlanjur kering?

.

.

.

Cahaya matahari mulai menerobos blokade awan-awan yang menggantung di langit. Seiring dengan itu, laut tampak semakin jernih, warna birunya berkilauan tertimpa cahaya matahari. Angin berdesir pelan, membelai rambutku. Ombak-ombak kecil bergulung, meraih bibir pantai tanpa suara. Melodi pagi itu diisi oleh kicauan renyah sekawanan burung yang hinggap di pohon-pohon besar nan teduh.

Aku mendorong kursi rodamu menyusuri tepi pantai. Kubiarkan kulit pucatmu disirami oleh hangatnya cahaya matahari pagi.

"Alyss, lihat lautnya. Bagaimana menurutmu? Indah sekali, kan?" Aku memutar kursi rodamu ke arah laut.

Lagi-lagi, kau membisu.

Kutatap punggung kecilmu yang begitu kurus dan ringkih, yang tertutupi oleh helaian-helaian rambutmu yang seputih salju. Kulingkarkan kedua tanganku di bahumu, kubenamkan wajahku di lehermu. Mataku berkaca-kaca, tak bisa menahan rasa pedih yang seakan merobek-robek tulang.

"Alyss... kumohon, bicaralah. Sekali saja..." gumamku lirih.

Air mataku akhirnya jatuh ke lehermu. Air mata yang sarat akan keputusasaan.

"Alyss... apa lagi yang harus kulakukan? Aku akan melakukan apapun, asal kau mau bicara... Alyss... kumohon... aku ingin mendengar suaramu lagi..."

Matahari mulai beranjak ke atas ubun-ubun kami.

Namun kau tak kunjung membuka mulut.

.

.

.

**[FLASHBACK START]**

_Kau yang dulu kukenal adalah gadis 16 tahun yang begitu ceria. Siapa yang tak kagum dengan paras cantikmu? Kau bersama Alice, saudara kembarmu, menjadi pujaan seluruh siswa namun dikutuk habis-habisan oleh seluruh siswi yang iri dengan kecantikan kalian yang bak takhayul. _

_Banyak lelaki yang berlomba-lomba memperebutkan hatimu. Tapi dia antara sekian banyak lelaki, hanya satu yang kau pilih. Jack Vessalius. Saat kutanya kenapa kau memilihnya, kau menjawab diiringi dengan suara tawamu yang kedengarannya begitu segar di telinga, "Karena dia tak tertarik padaku. Itu saja. Sederhana, bukan? Hahaha."_

"_Aku tak mengerti." responku dengan dahi berlipat. _

"_Ha, ternyata kau lemah sekali di bidang ini, Xerxes Break!" celamu sambil berkacak pinggang. "Baiklah! Nona Alyss akan menjelaskannya khusus untukmu!" _

"_Kalau begitu, cepat jelaskan!" sahutku gusar. _

_Kau kembali duduk di sebelahku. Senyummu yang tadinya sedikit sombong kini menjadi lebih lembut. "Semua lelaki tertarik padaku. Setiap hari, pasti ada saja yang memberiku cokelat atau bunga. Tapi Jack berbeda. Dia sama sekali tak menunjukkan rasa tertarik padaku seperti lelaki lainnya. Sikapnya bahkan cenderung cuek dan... sedikit dingin. Lantas aku jadi penasaran. Aku suka sekali sikapnya yang apa adanya itu." _

_Hei, Alyss, kau tahu? Sosokmu yang mengatakan hal itu penuh dengan kebanggaan, terlihat sangat menyilaukan di mataku. _

.

.

.

_Beberapa hari setelah percakapan itu, akhirnya kau jadian dengan Jack. Kontan saja kau membuat seantero sekolah gempar dengan berita jadian itu, bagaikan petir di siang bolong. _

"_Ahaha, mereka heboh sekali!" kekehmu renyah. _

"_Buat apa diributkan, sih? Heran aku!" ujar Jack sinis sambil menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya. _

"_Itulah akibatnya kalau pacaran sama cewek beken. Ya kan, Break?" Alice menimpali lalu mengunyah dua lembar _nori_ sekaligus._

_Aku mengangkat bahu. Aku sedang malas bicara hari ini. _

"_Kalian berdua kenapa nggak pacaran juga?" cetus Jack asal, menatap aku dan Alice bergiliran. _

"_Nggak ada cowok yang bagus." tanggap Alice cepat. _

"_Aku malas." jawabku asal. Bukannya aku malas pacaran, tapi aku memang sedang ingin menikmati kebebasanku saat ini. Mungkin kelas tiga nanti, aku akan pacaran lagi. Dengan siapa ya? Sharon dari kelas 1-3, mungkin? Ah hei, kenapa jadi melantur, sih? _

"_Hei, Jack, tadi aku dapat hadiah korsase dari ibuku," Kau menunjukkan sebuah korsase mawar berwarna _pink_. "menurutmu, cocoknya dipasang di mana?" sambungnya. _

_Jack mengambil korsase itu dari tangan Alyss. "Menurutku sih, cocoknya di sini." sahutnya seraya menyematkan korsase itu di rambutmu. Sontak semburat merah menjalar di kedua pipimu. Sementara itu Jack tersenyum penuh kemenangan—sepertinya dia sangat menikmati ekspresi wajahmu sekarang. _

"_Dasar pengantin baru..." imbuhku dan Alice berbarengan sambil geleng-geleng kepala. _

.

.

.

_Aku ingat betul, hari itu—tanggal 14 Februari—kau dan Jack pergi merayakan Valentine seperti pasangan kekasih lainnya. Kau bilang, kalian akan pergi ke laut dan menikmati indahnya pemandangan matahari terbenam. Jujur saja, aku tak peduli kalian mau pergi ke mana. Tapi begitu Alice meneleponku malam itu, aku tak bisa untuk tidak peduli. _

"_Halo?" sapaku sambil mengunyah sepotong campagne. _

"_Break... kau sudah tahu?" Hembus napas Alice yang memburu terdengar jelas di telingaku. _

"_Sudah tahu apa?" tanyaku. _

_Terdengar suara isakan Alice. Dahiku berkerut. Kenapa dia menangis? Ada yang tidak beres. _

"_Alyss, Break... Alyss..." sahutnya dengan suara parau. _

"_Alyss kenapa?" Suaraku ikut bergetar. Jantungku berdebar kencang. Tak salah lagi, ada sesuatu yang tidak beres. _

"_Alyss... kecelakaan." _

_Mataku melebar. Campagne yang hendak kumasukkan ke dalam mulutku langsung kutaruh kembali di atas piring. "Alyss kecelakaan? Bagaimana bisa?" pekikku. _

"_Alyss... Saat itu Alyss dan Jack dalam perjalanan pulang. Tapi tiba-tiba ada yang mobil yang menghantam mobil mereka berdua. Polisi bilang, mobil yang menabrak mereka berdua dikendarai oleh orang yang sedang mabuk..." tutur Alice. _

"_Lalu... bagaimana keadaan mereka berdua?" Jantungku berdebar semakin liar. _

"_Alyss menderita luka di sekujur tubuhnya dan sekarang dia masih pingsan karena syok. Sedangkan Jack..." Ucapan Alice terputus. _

"_Jack kenapa?" tanyaku tak sabar. Apakah Jack... _

"_Jack meninggal. Dia mengalami luka otak yang sangat parah dan tak bisa diselamatkan lagi..." Suara Alice pecah saat ia mengucapkan kalimat terakhir. _

_Jack? Meninggal? Tidak... Mustahil... Bagaimana semua ini bisa terjadi? Tidak, tidak. Yang benar saja... Jack Vessalius meninggal... _

_Tak ada lagi yang terdengar, selain suara isak tangis Alice yang kian menjadi. _

_._

_._

_._

_Beberapa hari setelah itu, jenasah Jack dikremasi. Abunya dibawa ke laut, ibu seluruh umat manusia. Aku, Alice, kau, dan teman-temannya yang lain ikut mengantar abunya ke laut. Aku dan Alice tak pernah jauh dari sisimu, melihat kondisimu yang masih terguncang. Setiap saat, kau membisikkan nama Jack sambil berurai air mata. _

_Bisa kubayangkan betapa hancurnya hatimu sekarang. Kebahagiaan yang kau peroleh belum lama ini, harus direnggut oleh garis takdir. Betapa ironis. _

_Kami bertiga naik ke atas kapal bersama kedua orang tua Jack. Kapal kami bergerak perlahan-lahan menuju ke tengah laut. __Angin bertiup kencang, ombak mengombang-ambingkan kapal dengan cukup keras. Ombak itu seolah tidak rela __Jack pergi dari dunia ini untuk selamanya. _

_Kapal berhenti di tengah laut. Kami mengambil segenggam abu Jack dari mangkuk yang dipegang ibu Jack dan menghanyutkannya ke laut hingga abu dalam mangkuk tersebut habis. Kini Jack telah bersatu dengan sang pencipta. Manusia terlahir dari aliran air laut, dan ketika mati, ia pun akan kembali kepada rengkuhan air laut. _

_Tangisanmu tak terbedung ketika kau melepas dirinya ke laut. Sekujur tubuhmu bergetar, tak kuat menahan beban di pundakmu. "Jack... Jack... jangan pergi!" jeritmu seraya mengulurkan tangan ke depan, tak rela membiarkan dirinya pergi. _

"_Jack! Jack! Aku tak mau sendirian, Jack!" Sekarang kau mulai tak terkendali. Kau mencondongkan tubuhmu ke laut, seakan-akan hendak menjatuhkan dirimu ke dalamnya. _

"_Alyss! Tenanglah!" Buru-buru kutarik dirimu ke dalam dekapanku. Kemeja hitam yang kukenakan mulai basah terkena air matamu. _

"_Jack! Jangan pergi! Jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri, Jack! Aku tak mau! Aku tak mau! Jack—!" _

_Dan kau akhirnya jatuh pingsan sementara air matamu mengalir tak henti-hentinya. _

.

.

.

_Kau pingsan selama tiga hari. Aku menyangka setelah tiga hari ini, keadaanmu membaik. Tapi ternyatan pikiranku salah. _

_Begitu kau membuka mata, yang tampak dari wajahmu hanyalah kehampaan. Tak ada ekspresi yang kau tampakkan. Cahaya violet dari kedua bola matamu pun berada di ambang ketiadaan. Kau menolak bicara padaku, pada Alice, pada kedua orang tuamu, pada teman-temanmu yang lain. _

_Kau berubah menjadi sosok yang tak kukenal. _

_Setelah bertanya pada beberapa dokter, mereka menyarankan untuk memindahkanmu ke tempat yang tenang atau ke tempat yang disukainya. Kau sangat suka pantai. Jadi aku dan keluargamu memutuskan untuk memindahkanmu ke vila milik keluargamu yang letaknya persis di tepi pantai. _

_Aku dan Alice selalu bergantian menjagamu. Kami melakukan apapun yang terpikir oleh kami supaya kau kembali menjadi Alyss yang kukenal. _

_Tapi satu bulan telah telah berlalu, usaha kami tak menunjukkan hasil yang berarti. _

_Apa lagi yang harus kami lakukan? _

_Bagaimana lagi caranya agar kau mau bicara padaku—pada kami—lagi, Alyss?_

**[FLASHBACK END]**

.

.

.

"Alyss sedang tidur." ujar Alice ketika ia keluar dari kamarmu.

"Begitu..." gumamku seraya bersandar di punggung sofa.

"Break, kau juga, istirahatlah," Alice menghampiriku dan menyentuh kedua pipiku, "wajahmu pucat. Kau pasti kurang tidur." lanjutnya.

"Aku tak perlu istirahat." dustaku seraya menepis tangan Alice pelan. Kalau memang harus jujur, aku merasa sangat lelah. Bukan hanya fisikku yang lelah, tapi juga pikiranku.

"Kau tak usah sok keren dengan pura-pura kuat begitu. Aku tahu kau memaksakan diri. Kau kan memang begitu orangnya." dengus Alice, berkacak pinggang.

Aku tertawa hambar. "Hahaha, aku tidak memaksakan diri."

Alice melempar tatapan tajam padaku lalu mendengus lagi, "Terserahmu sajalah!"

"Oh ya, ada sesuatu yang ingin kuberikan padamu." Alice mengaduk-aduk kantung tasnya lalu mengambil sebuah MP3 _player_ berbentuk kepingan puzzle dan memberikannya padaku.

"Apa ini?" tanyaku dengan dahi berkerut.

"DI dalam situ, ada kumpulan lagu favorit Alyss dan Jack. Kalau Alyss mendengar ini, mungkin... hatinya bisa tergerak lagi..." sahut Alice diiringi helaan napas.

"Kuharap kali ini kita berhasil." Aku menggenggam MP3 _player_ itu erat-erat, menumpukan segala harapan yang tersisa pada benda mungil itu.

.

.

.

**Keesokan harinya**

"Selamat pagi, Alyss." sapaku seraya membuka jendela. "Bagaimana kabarmu hari ini?" Kuhampiri dirimu dan kuelus rambutmu.

Seperti biasa, kau sama sekali tak menyahut.

"Oh ya, Alyss. Aku punya sesuatu yang bagus untukmu. Tunggu sebentar, ya." Aku pergi dari kamarmu dan tak sampai satu menit, aku kembali ke kamarmu dengan membawa MP3 _player_ yang diberikan Alice kemarin.

Aku memasangkan _headset_ ke telingamu, lalu aku mulai memutar _playlist_. Lagu pertama, Parallel Hearts. Lagu yang dulu kau bilang sebagai lagu pertama yang diajarkan Jack ketika kau menjadi anggota klub musik. Ah, benar-benar lagu yang membangkitkan kenangan.

Waktu terus berlalu. Kulirik _playlist,_ oh, tak terasa sekarang sudah sampai pada lagu kesepuluh yang berjudul Everytime You Kissed Me. Aku mengalihkan tatapanku padamu. Ah, tak ada perubahan yang berarti. Kau tetap kukuh pada kebisuanmu.

_Apa cara ini juga sia-sia?_ batinku lirih. Aku memejamkan mata seraya menghela napas—mulai frustasi.

Aku bangkit dari kursiku seraya berujar, "Alyss, aku ke dapur sebentar, ya." Kupikir secangkir teh dan sepiring kue _bluberry_ akan manjur untuk meredakan rasa frustasiku.

.

.

.

Beberapa menit kemudian, aku kembali ke kamarmu sambil membawa secangkir teh dan sepiring kue _blueberry_. "Hei, Alyss—"

Ucapanku terpotong begitu mendapati kamarmu dalam keadaan kosong, sedangkan lagu masih mengalun. Kusapukan pandanganku ke seluruh penjuru kamar, namun sosokmu tak terlihat di manapun. Sekujur tubuhku langsung digerogoti oleh rasa panik yang amat sangat.

Cangkir dan piring yang berada dalam kedua genggamanku terjatuh tanpa sadar. Tapi aku terlalu panik untuk sempat memikirkan hal itu. Aku buru-buru mencarimu ke seluruh penjuru vila, tapi hasilnya nihil. Sosokmu tak ada di mana-mana.

Akupun berlari menyusuri pinggir pantai, berharap kau ada di sana. Aku tak peduli telapak kakiku jadi terasa perih karena tergores kerang yang cukup tajam, yang penting aku bisa menemukanmu!

Alyss, kau di mana?

Jangan-jangan kau... Tidak! Tidak mungkin! Oh, berhentilah berpikir hal konyol, Xerxes Break!

Kuharap kau tak melakukan hal yang kubayangkan, Alyss! Kau tak boleh melakukan apapun sebelum aku datang padamu!

Aku tak ingin kehilanganmu. Aku tak peduli kalau kau menolak bicara padaku, tapi kumohon, jangan pergi dari sisiku!

Kau pikir bagaimana perasaanku kalau kau tak ada di sisiku? Kau pikir bagaimana perasaan Alice, perasaan kedua orang tuamu, dan perasaan orang-orang yang tak ingin kehilangan dirimu?

Kau begitu berharga bagiku, Alyss! Amat sangat berharga! Aku tak mau kau menghilang sebelum kau tahu hal ini!

"ALYSS!" pekikku parau. Aku berhenti sejenak untuk mengatur napas. Alyss, kumohon, tunjukkan dirimu.

Tiba-tiba mataku menangkap sosok berambut putih di tengah laut. Mataku melebar. Mungkinkah itu... "ALYSS!"

Aku buru-buru menyusul sosok itu ke tengah laut. Tak salah lagi, itu kau! "Alyss! Kenapa kau ada di sini?" Kutarik paksa lengan kurusmu hingga kini kau dan aku saling berhadap-hadapan.

Ada sesuatu yang berbeda pada dirimu. Cahaya violetmu, air mukamu... tampak lebih... hidup. Meski demikian, yang terpancar hanyalah kepedihan tiada tara. Ekspresi yang sama dengan yang kau perlihatkan ketika abu Jack ditenggelamkan.

"Jack... ada di sini..." bisikmu lirih. "Jack ada di sini..."

"Jack sudah meninggal! Dia tak ada di sini!" seruku.

Kau menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. "Tidak! Jack ada di sini! Dia sedang menungguku! Biarkan aku pergi ke tempatnya, Break!" Kau menepis genggamanku.

"Bodoh! Kau sudah gila, ya? Aku takkan membiarkanmu pergi ke tempat Jack! Tidak akan!" Kali ini aku mencengkram lenganmu dengan lebih kuat.

"Jangan halangi aku, Break! Biarkan aku menyusulnya!" Air matamu jatuh satu demi satu.

"Hentikan!" Kutarik kau ke dalam pelukanku. Kuelus rambutmu dengan lembut, lalu kukecup keningmu. "Kumohon, Alyss. Jangan bicara seperti itu lagi. Aku tak ingin kehilanganmu. Tak hanya aku, banyak orang yang tak ingin kehilanganmu, Alyss. Kau tahu, Alice menangis setiap malam karena memikirkan dirimu. Orang tuamu juga, mereka sangat mencemaskanmu. Ada banyak orang yang mencintai dan menyayangimu. Kau bisa bayangkan bagaimana perasaan mereka kalau kau menghilang, kan? Kumohon Alyss, tetaplah hidup..."

Tak balasan darimu. Kau hanya menangis, dan terus menangis. Kedua tanganmu terangkat untuk balas memelukku. "Break... setiap kali mendengar lagu Everytime You Kissed Me, aku selalu teringat Jack... Itu lagu yang dinyanyikan Jack ketika ia mengajakku pacaran... Aku... aku... aku rindu padanya, Break... Aku ingin melihatnya sekali lagi, aku ingin menyentuhnya sekali lagi, aku ingin menghirup wangi tubuhnya sekali lagi... aku..."

"Kau harus hidup, Alyss. Demi aku. Demi Alice. Juga demi Jack..." Kupeluk kau semakin erat. Aku tak ingin kau pergi lagi.

.

.

.

"Alyss," ujarku seraya merengkuh wajahmu. Kutatap lurus kedua matamu yang sembap dan memerah. "kau mau janji padaku?"

"Janji apa...?" tanyamu lemah.

"Jangan pernah berniat bunuh diri lagi. Kau harus hidup demi semua orang yang mencintaimu. Bagaimana? Kau mau berjanji, kan?"

Matanya menelusuri mataku selama beberapa jenak. Kemudian ia memejamkan mata dan mendesah, "Baiklah... aku janji."

Aku tersenyum lega. Cahaya temaram yang disisakan oleh senja di ufuk barat sana, menjadi saksi bisu dari janji kami berdua.

* * *

_Jack, mungkin aku tak bisa menyusulmu sekarang..._

_Ada orang-orang yang mencintai dan menyayangiku..._

_Aku tak ingin mengecewakan mereka..._

_Tapi kau mau menungguku, kan?_

_Bila Tuhan telah memutuskan, aku pasti akan pergi ke tempatmu._

_Aku mencintaimu, Jack..._

* * *

**Ai no Uta/Owari**

**

* * *

****A/N: **Oh, Break sangat OOC ya? Heran saya, kok setiap kali bikin fic yang tokoh utamanya Break, pasti selalu OOC. Alyss di sini juga suram sekali...

Soal judul, nggak usah terlalu dipikirin. Memang nggak nyambung. Saya udah nggak tahu lagi harus pakai judul seperti apa, sih...

Oke, bersediakah anda memberi saya secuil **review**, **konkrit** dan **kritik**?


End file.
